


Five Damn Words

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Criminal Minds Icon Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, icon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia





	Five Damn Words

* * *

The words were automatic: "I know this is difficult."

For each victim, Elle customized her cadence, her body language, her everything to elicit the best response from the victim. She said them with the appropriate amount of empathy, the tilt of her head just right, leaning forward just so... her hand within easy grasp if the victim so chose to take it.

Elle boasted the highest closure rate in Seattle on sex-offender cases.

It was because she knew how to say, _I know this is difficult_ and those victims **believed** her.

Still, they were five damn words.

And Elle hated saying it every single time.


End file.
